


Naked Ambitions

by MizJoely



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Molly takes an art class, Sherlolly - Freeform, sherlock is a work of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Anonymous on tumblr asked: Prompt: Molly is taking a drawing class and asks Sherlock to be one of her subjects.writingwife-83 answered: Hi, anon! Apologies but I think you misunderstood my reblog of someone else's request for prompts. Maybe another time soon!I responded with: Mind if I butt in? (Hee hee, 'butt'...)





	Naked Ambitions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writingwife83](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/gifts).



"Sherlock! What are you doing?" Molly exclaimed, quickly grabbing her sketch pad and holding it in front of her face to shield herself from the unexpectedly naked man now standing in her sitting room.

"Posing for you to draw me?" said naked man responded in a questioning tone. "For your art class?"

"Not THAT kind of an art class!" she exclaimed. "I mean - well, yes, yes it is, but we're not on nudes yet. I just needed you to sit so I could draw your head and shoulders!"

"Ah." Was it possible he sounded…disappointed?

At the sound of fabric rustling, Molly risked a quick peek from around the moleskine and caught a brief glimpse of Sherlock's well-toned behind as he slipped back into his sapphire blue dressing gown.

"On second thought…" she began, lowering the sketch pad so it rested on her lap.

Sherlock's cheeky grin as he turned and once again allowed the silky fabric to slip to the floor told her more than words how happy he was that she'd changed her mind.

And the sight of his toned, nude form was more than inspirational as far as Molly was concerned - in art _and_ in life.

(Especially when he offered to 'pose nude' for her anytime she wanted - for the rest of their lives together, if she so desired.)

(Which she absolutely did.)


End file.
